


Don't you dare forget about me

by Ice20



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice20/pseuds/Ice20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's called to New Vulcan where he has fo find a mate, regardless of the fact he already has a romantic relationship he deeply cares about. He has to say goodbye to his friends and his lover, and it's not going to be easy for anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you dare forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Spock's called to New Vulcan where he has fo find a mate, regardless of the fact he already has a romantic relationship he deeply cares about. He has to say goodbye to his friends and his lover, and it's not going to be easy for anyone.
> 
> AN: I'm not a native English speaker, so please forgive me for any grammar mistakes. This work is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Reviews and kudos make me very happy!!

Spock looked at the shining livery of the Enterprise up in the sky, feeling a weird sense of regret growing in his stomach.

This is illogical.

There was no need to regret anything at all, he tried to reassure himself. He had served in Starfleet and helped saving Earth, although he had proved to be unable to save his own home planet – Vulcan. Fortunately, the few Vulcans that had survived that horrible day and the Elders he himself had taken on board the ship had found another planet to live on, very similar to the one now destroyed. Little less than one year before, they had populated it and were now completely focused in the reproduction of their own species, in order to ward off the danger of their own extinction.

Spock wasn't one of them. While he had been asked to join the other survivors and find a female to mate with, he had refused, with the support of his elder counterpart. The old Spock had assured him there was no need for him to leave Starfleet, when he in fact had the opportunity to contemporary be in two places at the same time. He had told him to do what he felt to be right, not logic. Spock had happily complied. He had stayed on the ship performing his duties as efficiently as always for the previous ten months, fourteen days and five hours. Until now.

His older self had probably felt his own distress regarding this decision to leave his life and move to New Vulcan. That decision would have decreed his return to his own people – people that had never fully accepted him before, always making him feel like an outcast on his own home planet, and that now accepted him even less if possible, but non the less needed him to procreate. Elder Spock had prevented him from facing such a difficult situation for almost a year. Until now.

Now, he was for the first time standing on New Vulcan's surface, his Captain and the ship's CMO right behind him. The sun was burning in the sky, pleasantly hot for his own standards (surely way too hot for human's ones). Not far from him, he could spot the city limits: that was New Vulcan's main city and, although it was very dissimilar to the “Old” Vulcan one, it was non the less pleasing to see, with high amber and ocher palaces. This was his new home, now. He tried to convince himself of this.

Some days before, old Spock had commed him, asking for him to come to New Vulcan as soon as he could. The purpose of his request was easily guessed. His elder counterpart knew he was asking him a great sacrifice, but that was necessary for the sake of his species: there were not enough newborns, despite the efforts, and Vulcans could not at that particular time afford to lose a valuable help, even a single one.

So, he finally had to leave the Enterprise and the new family he had found on it. Were he a human, he would have said that his heart was bleeding because of it.

Spock turned, facing captain Kirk and doctor McCoy, that had offered to accompany him during what was going to be their last travel together – in the foreseeable future, at least. Uhura had told him goodbye the previous day, when she had come to his personal quarters with Sulu and Chekov for a final wave.

Spock and Nyota had ended their relationship by mutual agreement nine months and twelve days before, agreeing to remain friends – which they really were. Uhura had confessed to feel attracted by Mr Scott; Spock had nodded in acknowledgment, feeling a deep sense of relief: he had noticed an increasing – mutual – attraction between himself and dr McCoy, and now had the opportunity to deepen it without hurting Nyota.

The attraction had evolved into a real relationship in the course of the next two months, and by now the whole ship knew about them. They had even decided to share their personal quarters. Spock now wondered if Leonard was going to stay there and wait for him like he had promised, or if he would just come back to his smaller previous ones.

He quickly dismissed his thoughts. They hurt too much.

Spock locked his eyes in the captain's blue ones.

\- Captain... - he stated.

\- It's Jim, Spock. Just Jim today, please -

\- Very well, Jim. I wish to convey you my gratitude for this leave that will last for an indefinite period of time, leave that you have granted me. Thank you, Jim -

\- Don't mention it, Spock. Just come back as soon as you can. As soon as they let you. You're my first officer after all, the ship can't lose you – Jim said, quietly, lacking his usual cheerfulness.

Spock could see tears in his eyes, even if the captain was trying his best to contain his emotions. Kirk knew this was not easy, not even for Spock himself, forced to get into a relationship with a woman he didn't know in order to procreate. Let alone it was even more difficult for Leonard, who was staying silently still next to them, watching Spock like it was going to be the last time he would see him – _and who knew, maybe it really was_ , Spock realized, a wave of sadness hitting him deeply. He raised his hand in a typical salute, immediately imitated by Jim himself.

\- This is not a goodbye, Spock – Jim reminded him. - It's just a see you soon, very soon -

Spock nodded, silently hoping the captain was right. Then he turned and faced Dr McCoy. Leonard.

That was the hardest part.

He felt his heart beating furiously in his side.

Leonard grabbed his hand, silent tears falling from his eyes.

\- Don't you dare forget me – he murmured, his voice shaking because of the emotion.

It all was painfully similar to the time he had to leave his beautiful baby girl, when he and her mother had divorced. It was a pain he wished not to experience ever again in his life. It had almost tore his soul apart that time, and now it was just the same. But however, here he was. Same feelings, different situation. Leonard cried.

\- You know I could never do such a thing, Leonard – Spock assured him.

Leonard nodded.

\- You'd better, you green blooded elf – he agreed, his tone lacking his usual vehemence.

\- I'm sorry, Leonard. I never wanted this situation to come to such a dramatic solution... - Spock trailed off, finding it difficult to express his deep feelings with words.

\- I know, I know. It's not your fault. I know it. I understand it. I just wished there could be some other solution -

\- So do I -

A pregnant silence filled the air between the two of them.

The captain had moved a bit far away to leave them the space they needed. Non the less, Kirk couldn't help but hear what they were saying, much to his own embarrass, and felt his sould weeping, too.

Leonard hugged Spock, holding him as tightly as he could.

\- You come back to me, understood? You come back to me! - he cried.

Spock made circles on his back with his free hand, resting his head on his beloved's shoulder, absorbing as much of his beautiful manly scent as he could, knowing he would miss him.

They just stayed like that for what really felt like a way too short amount of time, wishing instead it could be the eternity.

Then, the captain quietly spoke.

\- Bones, we gotta go now -

Leonard cried even louder than before, hugging Spock's tunic even tighter.

\- I love you Spock, don't forget it -

\- I will not, Leonard. And I keep you in the highest regard, too -

\- Bones... Bones, please, let him go – Kitk pleaded.

Jim was crying, too, he just was not aware of it. He grabbed Bones arm and physically forced it to let go of Spock. He knew it was painful for his friends, both of them – hell, it was painful for him, too. But there was no other solution. They had to go back back on the ship. Spock had to go home, his new home.

They had to part their ways.

Jim held Leonard still as much as he could with one hand, while he used the other one to order one of the officers to “beam two up”.

The last thing they saw before materializing on the pad of the Enterprise was a single tear falling on Spock's cheek. Jim could swear that was the most heartbreaking image he had ever seen in his whole life.

Down, on the surface of New Vulcan, Spock turned, facing the new city that was going to be his new home for a new life, while he still hoped he would soon come back to his old duties on the Enterprise, to his shared quarters with Leonard.

 _Hope was only logical_ _in this case_ , he told himself.

He slowly walked in the direction of the city.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr! [IceDrifter](http://www.icedrifter.tumblr.com)


End file.
